Like The Rain
by Serenity Shields
Summary: Okay peeps, this is about Ami and Zoisite, after the coronation of Usagi and Mamoru. Sucky summary, I know, but it's a one shot. The song is Clint Black's, the same as the title of the story.


Author's Note: Okay, I couldn't resist. I've had different little ideas about the senshi and the Shitennou, and they have been driving me slap ass crazy to write them out. So I figured that I had better, before I forget. And thenI thought, why not post it, since it was already written? So, here is Ami and Zoisite. Tada! Oh, this is a naughty, naughty story. Bad Ami and Zoisite, bad! If it offends you, well, than don't read it!

Like The Rain

Zoisite stood at the big bay window that over looked the stormy beach, in the rental house of a one Mizuno Ami. The rain was slapping against the window pane, thunder rattling the house, and lighting illuminating the night, both inside and outside of the small cottage. He instinctively knew that things were not going well for his brother in arms. If the storm was any indication, he'd say that the jovian princess was throwing a royal hissy fit.

Lightening flashed again, and his eyes were drawn to the small figure out in the middle of it all. She was a solitary figure, ankle deep in the surf. Ami had her face turned up, blue hair whipping in the wind, white dress clinging to her, with the rain kissing her face. His fist clinched, envious of the latter element.

He had chased her hard during the Silver Millennium, and wasn't about to stop now. Zoisite well remembered the dashes through the rain to reach her before she disappeared into the palace. He remembered standing inside said palace, shivering from her frost bite, making a pool of water on the floor, and being completely and utterly frustrated, hating the rain. Her soft chaste kisses outside in it only had him begging for more. He had, to his complete and utter horror, fallen for the little mercurial maiden during the chase.

He had had her one time before all hell had broken loose. Outside, out in the element that she so loved. He'd quickly learned to love it too. Zoicite gritted his teeth. One time, one time only.

It hadn't been enough. He had, and still did, crave her.

He shook his head at her, knowing she couldn't see him. She was standing out in a storm, ankle deep in the ocean. She was suppose to be a genius, but it didn't take one to figure out that she was at risk for getting electrocuted. But then again, men were four times as likely to get struck by lightening then women…Dare he risk it?

He had pried the information of her location from the prince, and now he was here, standing in her living room, uninvited. His lips curved into a smirk. She had no idea what she was in for.

_I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you_

_Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through_

_On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too_

_But I never liked the rain until I walked through it with you_

_I hear it falling in the night and filling up my mind_

_All the heaven's rivers come to light and I see it all unwind_

_I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane_

_when I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you_

_Liked the rain always calling for you I'm falling for you now_

_Just like the rain_

Zoisite made his way to the back door, and slipped out. It was time to claim the mercurial princess as his.

He was shocked to find how cool the air was. She was going to catch her death, if she wasn't struck by lightening first. He made his way quickly to his quarry, coming towards her from behind, but stopped a few feet from her. She still hadn't moved from her position in the sea, but she looked so beautiful he didn't want to disturb the peace she so richly deserved. He did the only thing he could. He called to her.

"Ami…"

To this day, neither of them knew how the soft, longing plea reached her ears over the sound of the storm.

She closed her eyes briefly, opened them, and turned to face him. She reached up and placed a hand in her wet hair to keep it out of her eyes. For the longest time, neither said a word. They just drank in each others presence.

Her blue eyes had widened slightly at the sight of him, but hadn't appear to be surprised.

Ami wasn't. She knew that he would come for her, once the Shitennou hadn't disappeared after Usagi's and Mamoru's coronation in the Elysian fields. His eyes were just as green as she remembered them, and his hair just as curly and golden. She knew that he hadn't liked the rain because it made a mess of his beautiful hair, and the fact that he had always ventured out in it for her always had reached something inside her. Like it did now.

He was the first to speak.

"You know why I'm here."

It was a statement, not a question. She nodded her head, and met his eyes threw the rain. He was the same, yet different. If this had been the Silver Millennium, he would have been touching her by now. With a jolt, she realized that she wished he would.

"I knew you would come," she began softly. "I knew you would, so I put as much distance between us as possible…I needed to think… How did you get here?"

"The closest distance between two points is a straight line." he said as he slowly made his way to her, not really answering her question. He was also giving her a chance to escape.

Restraint, Ami realized. He had learnt restraint.

She dropped the hand in her hair, and gazed up at him when he came to a stop just in front of her. Zoisite reached down, and brushed it out of her eyes. His hand came to a rest on her cheek, and he bent down until their wet noses touched.

"Your boots are getting wet. All of you is getting wet." she informed him, in a whisper.

In an equally soft whisper, he said, "I don't care."

His lips skimmed her other cheek, and made his way to her ear. The rain continued to pour around them.

"Do you accept me?"

Ami had been calm up until that tiny loaded question. Then her heart had started to hammer, and her blood began to warm at the touch of his lips. There was no scientific reason why she should be affected by him, after so much time. There was no logical conclusion why her body was refusing to cooperated with her brain.

He heard her quick intake of breath, and he knew that in this life time, she was different. If this had been the Silver Millennium, he would have never been allowed this close to her. If this had been the Silver Millennium, he would have been frozen with one glance. Like he had been, at first. She had learned to relax.

She felt the small smile come to his lips against her jaw, under her ear where they had come to rest. Did she really want to do this again? Did she really want to set herself up to be betrayed again?

A flash of memory hit her. His warm hands on her cold, bare body. His mouth gently sucking and nipping on her flesh.

She shivered. Gods, yes…

"Do you accept me?"

His lips left her jaw, and his tongue outlined her ear. She took a step forward, pressing her body fully against his. His free arm, the one that was wasn't attached to the hand on her cheek, moved around her waist. Ami placed her hands on the his upper arms, feeling the strength flex beneath them, contrasting his slim, beautiful appearance. She knew his strength, he hadn't been a part of Prince Endymion's royal guard for nothing.

Zoisite's hand left her cheek and slid to the back of her neck, as he pulled his head from her. He looked in to her eyes, and pressed her again.

"Do you accept me?"

His eyes were so beautiful…_he_ was so beautiful…how could she ever deny him?

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. "A thousand times, yes."

His grip tightened on her, and he crushed his mouth to hers. It wasn't like the chaste kisses they had shared in the beginning. He drank from her as if he would thirst to death without her. She responded in like fashion. The rain fell continuously over them.

Ami hooked her arms around his neck, and felt his hands begin to roam her body. His touch hadn't changed, after all the time that had past…

His tongue invaded her mouth as his hands gripped her behind, bring her against the hardness of his desire. She pressed herself even closer to him, standing on her tippy toes. Ami had never wanted anything like she wanted him now. A small sound escaped her when he brought one of his hands between them, and caressed her breasts.

The waves lapping at their feet told Zoisite that he need to move their session up to dryer land. He picked Ami up bridal style, and carried her the few feet up the shore closer to the house, kicking his boots off on the way. He laid her down on the wet sand and placed himself next to her, resuming the kiss.

His fingers were making quick work of the buttons that kept the front of her white dress together. Zoisite undid the buttons, until he reached her waist. Then he slipped his hand inside to cup her breast. She gasped in surprise.

_Restraint, but not patience_ she thought, amused.

By now, they were both drenched, but Zoisite knew as soon as he touched her flesh he was gone, and there was no stopping. He had to touch the rest of her. He sat up, and moved so that he was kneeling in front of her. He quickly unbuttoned the rest of the dress that ended at her shins and parted the dress as if she was a gift to be unwrapped.

He drank in the sight of her creamy flesh, all the points of his interest covered in lacy lavender. He reached for her breast again, but she surprised him by sitting up, rain drops rolling over her skin.

Ami slid her bottom, opening her thighs until he was kneeling in between her legs, and she reached out with both hands to rub his chest. Her nimble fingers made short work of the buttons down his shirt. She pushed the edges over his shoulders and he shrugged out of the shirt so that it fell to the ground, and she could touch his bare skin. Ami ran her hands over his wet chest, down his hard tummy, and back over his shoulders. She linked them behind his head, and pulled him down on top of her.

Zoisite complied, and laid down in between her thighs. He was so close…he began to kiss her again, with all the pent up longing and frustration he possessed. He pushed the cups of the lavender fabric up over her chest and began to fondle her damp right breast. The nipple hardened and he could feel her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her. Closer to the place where he wanted most to be, where he belonged.

_When the cloud is rolling over thunder striking me_

_It's as bright as lightning and I wonder why I couldn't see_

_That it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain_

_Guess I've known all along I just belong here with you falling_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you_

_Liked the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now_

_Just like the rain I have fallen for you_

_I'm falling for you know just like the rain_

Ami's body was on fire. Never had another human being made her feel this way. She felt his hand leave her breast, travel over rib cage, and caress her stomach before slipping further down. He deepened the kiss, and toyed with the edge of her panties, before slipping inside. Zoisite rubbed gently before he part her neither lips, stroking.

She pushed herself against his hand, wanting more. His fingers toyed with her slick flesh, and she moaned. Ami turned her head from his, breaking the kiss.

"Please.." she whispered achingly, her sapphire eyes pleading with his. He had never been one to deny a lady, especially this one.

He thrust a finger inside her, and she cried out. His body was harden beyond painful as he kissed his way down her body, nuzzling her stomach. He felt a flash of possession that only this girl could make him feel. Normally, he didn't mine sharing…with men or women. But the thought of another being putting their hands on her made him feel homicidal.

Her cries of pleasure brought him out of his haze. The look on her face was worth every battle wound he had gotten. He licked the drops of rain off her stomach, and continued down south. He caught the top of her panties with his teeth, and he slowly pulled on them, in a silent demand.

Ami sat up so fast, she buried his head between her thighs. She knew she should be embarrassed, but she wasn't. She tugged on his shoulders, bringing them face to face. She kissed him with every ounce of passion she had in her body, while her hands unzipped his pants. She pushed them past his hips, and slipped one of her hands into his boxers. Her fingers closed around him and he swore he saw stars through cloud and rain.

Zoisite roughly pushed Ami back to the ground, and shimmied his boxers and pants off. He made quick work of her panties, and parted her thighs wide. She was so beautiful laying naked in the wet sand, rain pouring over her, that it took his breath away. He didn't notice the cold rain rolling down his back, all he could focus on was her.

He had wanted to taste her, but he had waited to long. She was grinding against him with a sense of urgency, and he got caught up in it with her. He wrapped her legs around his waist and plunged inside of her.

Ami tried to hold back the cry of pain, but wasn't successful.

Her cry had froze him in a way that nothing else could. And what was more, he had _felt_ the barrier of her innocence give way. He looked at her in shock, still inside her. He had thought…Guilt flooded him.

"I thought you had…at least…but…how?" he croaked out.

Ami bite her lip. She hadn't expected it to be as painful as it was, but she was starting to adjust, and it didn't hurt as much. She shifted her hips, and a wave of pleasure hit her. Apparently he like it too, because he groaned and pushed his hips slightly, sending another pleasure wave. She was a wanton in the body of an innocent. She tightened her legs, and lifted her hips off the wet sandy beach, pushing him further into her.

"You're not the only one with memories, that's how." she said, huskily.

Understanding filled his eyes, and he nodded.

"I'll try to be gentle."

She pulled his golden ponytail, until his face was level with hers.

"_No_. I want you, the way you are. Don't hold back on me."

"But-"

"_No._"

Gods, he loved her. With the rain pouring over their bodies, the wind whipping their hair, the lightening crashing around them he knew there would never be another for him. His grip on her legs tightened. Or for her. He'd see to it.

He drew back, and pushed inside her again, more gently than the first. Her hips met his, and they began the dance that humans over the past millenniums had been trying to perfect. Each stroke was quicker and harder than the first.

Ami felt like she was running towards the edge of a cliff, and all she could do was hang onto Zoisite and let him push her over the edge. She met him thrust for thrust, crying out for something, anything. He was pulsing inside her, and she clung to his shoulders. Zoisite untangled one of her legs from around his waist and pushed until her knee was under her breast. He thrust in deeper, harder, faster and she felt her toes curl.

The pleasure was building, and building, and building until she thought she was going to explode. Her hips were moving on their own violation, and suddenly, she did. Wave after wave of intense pleasure hit her, and she gave a loud cry.

Zoisite had been waiting on that cry, the signal that she had crested. He wanted to make sure she got hers, before him. He sped up, and soon he joined her, releasing himself inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her, both of their chest heaving. The rain had slowed, but the thunder could still be heard in the background. It crossed his mind that he might be crushing her, and he begin to roll off of her.

"I love you."

It was said so softly, he thought that he might have imagined it. But his heart knew he hadn't. He kissed her neck, where his face had come to rest. Then he kissed her cheek and finally her lips.

"I love you, Princess Aminta, Sailor Mercury, Ami. I don't care what your name is, what planet you are from, or what time. I will find you, regardless. Always."

He tasted the salt of her tears, and knew that everything was going to be alright. As long as he had her, he had a life worth living. He pulled out of her, and stood. He held his hand out to help her up, and pulled her against him. The rain and thunder had almost all together stopped, and he wondered if that was a good thing for Nephrite or not. He turned his attention back to the woman in his arms, and smiled.

"Now let me show you how we Terrans make love in the shower."

Ami's face flushed bright red as he took her hand and lead her to the cottage.

Ahhh, that was the way he remember her best…

_And when the night falls on our better days_

_And we're looking to the sky_

_For the winds to take us high above the plains_

_I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye_

_of the storms that will be calling_

_Forever we'll be falling_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you, and I know just why you_

_Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just_

_Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you_

_Like the rain always calling for you, I'm falling for you now just_

_Like the rain_

Author's Note 2: Okay, so how was it? This was my first time writing a naughty story, so I am so sorry if it wasn't as steamy as it was suppose to be. It's funny, I never thought that my first lemon would be about this couple. It was suppose to be Usagi and Mamoru, in Lovers and Friends, darn it. Oh well. Oh, this one was suppose to have Jupiter and Nephrite in it too, if you hadn't guess with the Zoicite thought train. Maybe I'll start on theirs soon, who knows? Depends how I did on this one. So leme know!


End file.
